Newspaper characters
Newspaper Characters are minor characters featured in Red Dead Redemption who are only mentioned in newspapers and make no appearance in the game. The Brannigans Cole Brannigan Husband of Ella Brannigan, father of Melvin and Mollie. Ella Brannigan Wife of Cole Brannigan, mother of Melvin and Mollie. Melvin Brannigan Son of Cole and Ella Brannigan, married his sister, Mollie. Mollie Brannigan Daughter of Cole and Ella Brannigan, married her brother, Melvin. The Erringtons Earl Errington Husband of Betsie Errington, father of 12 children, with the latest being Francis Leonard Errington. Betsie Errington Wife of Earl Errington, mother of 12 children, with the latest being Francis Leonard Errington. Francis Leonard Errington Son of Earl and Betsie Errington, 12th child. Doctors Dr. Charles L. Helden A doctor who believes increased smoking in the workplace will cure Tuberculosis. Dr. Lydia T. Pinkerton First female doctor, causing a controversy. Dr. Hayden Precent Unearthed prehistoric skeleton of an ape that links to humans. Upset the church, doesn't believe in hell. Dr. Wesley Arthurs Outspoken doctor and critic of Dr. Pinkerton, claims she is worse. Dr. Lawrence Mariani A doctor that claims cocaine is bad for health. Ridgewood Massacre Mary Shackleford Age 19, killed in the Ridgewood Farm Massacre. Willie Feaney Age 27, killed in the Ridgewood Massacre, presumably a relative of Gladys Feaney. Salesmen H.R. Putnan General Merchandise salesman in Armadillo. Jeremiah Somerset Esq. According to Oliver Phillips, Somerset is looking to ban alcohol in the state in order to make a profit selling personal liquor. Simian Sideshow Ma Tanner Ringmaster of "Ma Tanner's Simian Sideshow". Mr. Jocko Performing monkey in "Ma Tanner's Simian Sideshow", escaped but was captured and killed for disobedience. Buried Alive Florence Snyder Age 13, suffered from cholera and went into shock. Seemingly dead so she was buried, but in a safety coffin. Woke up, rang the bell, and her betrothed dug her out. Cecil Perkins Betrothed to Florence Snyder. Dug her out when she rang the bell on her safety coffin. Criminals Gertrude Singer Woman charged with indecent exposure after refusing to wear a corset. Johnny West Gunslinger killed by Landon Ricketts. Reportedly shot in the back. Butcher Brothers Outlaws killed by Landon Ricketts in 1896. "One-Lung" Lester Riley Outlaw killed by Marshal Leigh Johnson. Two Crows Boys Outlaws killed by Marshal Leigh Johnson. Wildcat Willie Outlaw killed by Marshal Leigh Johnson. Other Sirus Habersham Attorney General who prosecuted A.D. Dunbar & Sons Sugar company. Rev. Adair Agatha Reverend who is outspoken towards birth control techniques. Prof. Hector L. Burgess A professor who advocates the preservation of the prairies. Horace L. Curtiss A pilot who flew coast to coast in under 30 days. Lionel Fortisque Academic at Yale University. He disagreed with Prof. Harold MacDougal's theories on eugenics and MacDougal assaulted him with a crochet club during a garden party while on a drug-induced rampage. Prof. Bellum Brown Claims he has discovered dinosaur bones and is going to plaster them. Critics say the bones were buried by a scientist and indicated "that nowhere in the historical record is there a mention of giant lizards". Category:Characters in Redemption Category:Mentioned characters in Redemption